Nas Estrelas
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Saori está prestes a ganhar o melhor presente de toda a sua vida. Saint Seiya Omega. Realidade alternativa.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega não me pertencem e eu não ganho nem um vintém com minhas fics, mas me divirto muuuuito!**

Aviso: Essa é a minha versão para o nascimento do Kouga, é como eu gostaria que tivesse sido, bem diferente da oficial.

**NAS ESTRELAS**

Chiisana Hana

Beta-reader: Nina Neviani

Já estava naquilo há horas. Uma dor intensa que vinha do ventre, se espalhava pelas costas, descia pelas pernas. Sabia que seria doloroso, estava preparada para isso, mas tinha que ser tão demorado assim? Estava quase se arrependendo de desejar o parto natural e pedindo que lhe dessem logo alguma droga que acabasse com a dor.

A médica procurava acalmá-la, dizendo que logo tudo estaria terminado e ela teria o filho nos braços.

O filho... quando pensava nele quase podia esquecer-se da dor. Logo seu bebezinho estaria em seu colo, mamaria em seu seio, ela poderia olhar nos olhinhos dele. Será que ele seria parecido com o pai?

Sentiu mais uma contração. Agora estavam mais fortes e mais próximas, e, segundo o médico, ela já tinha uma boa dilatação, o que possibilitaria o parto normal. Apesar da dor, agradeceu a Deus por isso. Desde que soube que estava grávida, desejou que o filho nascesse de forma natural. Era fundamental que se recuperasse o mais rápido possível e ter um corte na barriga dificultaria um pouco as coisas.

– Vamos lá, Akemi – a obstetra disse, usando o nome falso que Saori dera ao chegar ao hospital. Tinha preparado todos os documentos para isso e já vinha usando o nome há semanas, desde que escolhera a cidade onde o bebê nasceria: uma cidadezinha tranquila, distante de Tóquio, com um hospital pequeno, mas de excelente fama. Tinha alugado uma casa lá e se mudado com seu fiel mordomo, a quem apresentava como pai adotivo. O mordomo escolheu a dedo uma empregada dentre as muitas que entrevistou para ajudá-los enquanto estavam na expectativa do parto e mais tarde, quando o bebê nascesse. Enquanto esperava essa hora chegar, Saori leu livros sobre gravidez e fez longas caminhadas pelo campo.

– É hora de fazer força – a médica lhe disse, quando mais uma contração veio.

Saori respirou e seguiu as orientações dela. A dor era profunda e ela queria gritar descontroladamente, mas procurou ficar calma e focar-se no que fazia. Não queria que nada desse errado. Mais alguns empurrões e a médica anunciou que já estava vendo o bebê. Com um grito de alívio, Saori fez a última força e a cabeça do bebê saiu. A médica gentilmente puxou o corpinho para fora e um choro alto e forte ecoou pela sala de parto. Saori não segurou as lágrimas. Seu filho estava no mundo. A médica colocou-o sobre ela, ainda sujinho dos resquícios do parto e chorando.

– Ele é tão lindo – ela murmurou, entre lágrimas, acariciando a cabeça cabeluda do bebê, que se acalmou com o toque da mãe.

Levaram-no por alguns minutos e depois o trouxeram de volta, já banhado e com a pulseirinha de identificação e, aconchegado no seio dela, ele procurou o mamilo, sugando com avidez.

– É filho do seu pai mesmo – Saori riu. – Faminto desde a hora que nasceu.

– É um bebezão – a enfermeira que a auxiliava disse.

– É sim. Ele é o melhor presente que já ganhei na vida, a coisa mais preciosa, a mais linda que já vi. É incrível como a gente pode amar tanto alguém que acabou de chegar ao mundo, não é?

A enfermeira assentiu sorrindo. Ouvia esse tipo de frase todos os dias, já estava mais do que acostumada.

– Já escolheu o nome dele? – perguntou.

– Kouga – Saori respondeu. – Ele se chamará Kouga. Foi o pai dele quem escolheu.

– E onde está o orgulhoso papai?

Saori ponderou. Tinha escolhido ter o bebê em segredo para evitar escândalos em seus dois mundos. No que era a herdeira milionária, não queria que soubessem que estava grávida sem ter se casado. Seria um prato cheio para a imprensa japonesa. Naquele em que era a reencarnação da deusa, era esperado que ela se mantivesse virgem, coisa que já não era há tempos. Quando aceitou o amor dela, Seiya sabia das dificuldades que teriam e, embora quisesse ver o filho nascer, deixou-se convencer por Saori que o melhor era que ele só viesse para a cidade depois. Seiya não estava ali, mas através do cosmo Saori sentia que ele também estava radiante com o nascimento do filho.

– Nas estrelas... – despistou Saori, fazendo a enfermeira dirigir-lhe um olhar irônico. – Ele está nas estrelas.

FIM


End file.
